1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to air washers and particularly to air washers utilizing chilled water for providing a constant dew point temperature to air in a conditioned area such as a textile plant or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
It is of extreme importance in certain textile operations and other manufacturing facilities to maintain a constant dew point temperature within the air to increase production and to prevent manufacturing equipment shut-downs due to breaks or jams which occur as a result of static electricity and decreases in relative humidity of the surrounding air.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,666 a method is described for controlling temperature and humidity of air in a manufacturing facility by using chilled spray water in an air washer. In this method the sprayed airstream is split into first and into second portions in order to obtain the desired dry bulb temperature and relative humidity values required. The divided airstream has a first portion which passes through tobacco directly from the air washer whereas the second portion is heated prior to use. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,690, separate piping is employed for the humidity spray and chilled water spray applications in an effort to obtain constant dew point temperatures in a conditioned space.
While the above mentioned patents utilize air washers, neither of the patents set forth structure by which ambient temperature recirculating water and chilled water are combined in a manifold to insure the proper and most desirable economical temperature spray to maintain a constant dew point of the conditioned space by the air exiting the air washer.
Thus, the aforesaid differences and disadvantages known to prior art air conditioning devices, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an air washer having a spray manifold which is joined to both a chilling water supply and an ambient temperature water supply to provide a precisely controlled water spray.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an air washer which economically provides a year-round constant dew point temperature to a conditioned space.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an air washer which includes a thermostat and humidistat positioned in the exiting airstream for precisely controlling the dew point of a conditioned space.
Various other advantages and objectives of the invention will be realized as a more detailed explanation is provided below.